Crying, For The Love
by crystallized cherry
Summary: Menangis, karena dia. Karena senyumnya yang selalu membuatku ragu, akan arti yang terkandung di dalamnya.... Based from true stroy again .
1. Prologue

Nah, inilah versi 'matang'nya, setelah sebelum 'dimasak' ditaroh di note fb kazu dulu, minta saran temen-temen, karena bener2 'mentah' banget, gak tau judulnya, pair, bahkan bingung mau ditaro di fandom mana. Soalnya agak ragu di bleach, karena nama kazu udah kebanyakan nampang di disitu, tapi, saran mereka yang komen di note itu di bleach aja, ya udahlah....

Dan pair-nya GinRan, sesuai dengan saran **kishina nadeshiko**, dan setelah dipikir-pikir, ternyata saia juga mirip dengan kisah pair ini.... m=o="

Awalnya males publish sekarang, tapi karena si **rabi-chan** yang ngedesak buat publish cepet, ya udahlah, ini nih, saia publish-in!!

Arigatou buat yang udah bantuin, ya! HAVE A HAPPY READING!!! XDD

* * *

******Crying, For The Love******

BLEACH © TITE KUBO

Crying, For The Love © kazuka-ichirunatsu23

* * *

- Prologue -

Aku seorang yang rapuh.

Aku makhluk yang terlukai akan masa lalu.

Aku nista dalam waktu yang membelenggu.

Aku bukanlah hamba yang beruntung.

Hatiku telah beku dan mati semenjak dia pergi dari kehidupanku.

Jiwaku melenyap dari konteks kebahagiaan semenjak dia campakkan perasaanku.

Aku tahu dia bukan untukku.

Aku mengerti seluruh raganya tak bisa lagi kugapai.

Namun hatiku dendam. Bukan dendam yang sesungguhnya. Tapi dendam yang entah kenapa begitu susah kugambarkan.

Aku marah, ya, aku marah. Karena dia telah memberiku luka yang begitu susah kusembuhkan.

xxx

Angin menyusup pelan ke telingaku, seolah mendengungkan kembali namanya yang begitu menyiksaku. Aku meringkuk, bersikeras menahan air mata yang terlalu memaksa untuk mewujudkan kesedihan ini.

Andai dari awal kutahu begini, aku tak akan mau mengenal dirimu. Mengenalmu tak memberiku untung yang berarti.

Aku terlalu lugu karena aku belum berpengalaman.

Ya, aku lugu, dan polos!

Sebegitu polosnya, bahkan aku tak mengerti dirimu yang sesungguhnya.

Bagaimana kehidupanmu, bagaimana sifatmu....

Yang ternyata menjebakku dalam air mata berkepanjangan.

Aku patah hati, patah semangat.

Aku hanya menjadi onggokan sampah kecil yang terlalu sering menangis hanya karenamu.

Kau yang disana tertawa lepas menikmati kehidupanmu, tak akan paham apa yang kurasa tentang dirimu. Aku merasa aku tak lagi cinta pada dirimu.

Tapi kecewa! Marah! Benci!!

Makin kusadari bahwa benci dan cinta tak berbatas lebih dari selembar sutra tipis.

Tetapi, lagi....

Terkadang bayangmu terus hantui aku, membuatku mengingat lagi senyummu....

Membuat aku lagi-lagi mengingat bagaimana rasanya jatuh cinta untuk pertama kali.

Ini menyakitkan! Kenapa aku mesti mengenal dirimu?!

Biar sekeras apapun aku berteriak, air mata ini tak akan kering begitu saja.

Karena dirimu bergitu berbekas di hatiku. Membentuk sebuah kenangan, yang bukan sekedar kenangan kecil biasa....

Karena kau adalah memori berharga cinta pertama.

Berharga? Berharga untuk dipelajari, bukan untuk dikenang sambil tersenyum!

xxx

Angin kembali berjalan menembus dimensi jarak, mengusik pelan rambutku yang tersisip di belakang telinga.

Aku menyeka air mataku, aku menyesal aku menjadi sepolos dan secengeng ini hanya karena dirimu. Aku ingin kuat, tegar. Tak ingin rapuh dalam bayangan masa lalu.

Kutatap bulan penuh di hadapanku.

Andaikan bulan itu dapat kupeluk, dan menumpahkan segala perasaanku.

Tapi dia hanya diam, menatapku sambil terpaku di tempatnya. Entah dia menertawakanku, atau dia ikut menangis, hanya Tuhan yang tahu.

Atau bintang-bintang disana?

Mungkin mereka bisa kupanggil kesini, merubungiku sambil menyanyikan lagu penghibur hati.

Aku butuh seseorang.

Seseorang untuk mengembalikan potongan hatiku yang hancur. Untuk menyusun kembali senyumku, senyum yang tulus, bukan yang palsu.

Menghilangkan pandangan orang lain yang melihatku sebagai insan yang rapuh.

Ya, aku terlalu polos, lugu, hingga hampir semua orang tahu kalau aku sedang terluka, sedang labil. Sikapku terlalu terbuka untuk menggambarkan bahwa aku hanya terdiri atas jiwa yang selalu menangis.

Aku perlu bahu untuk bersandar.

Aku ingin sebuah tangan yang dapat membimbingku dari keterpurukan ini.

Aku perlu seuntai senyum....

.... Yang bisa kembalikan kebahagiaan untukku.....

**- To Be Continued -**

**

* * *

  
**

Cuma ada perubahan kecil dari yang di note fb kan? Okelah, saia (kembali) jujur, ini adalah fic yang berhasil menumpahkan kembali air mata saia berkali-kali -atau tepatnya bukan hanya karena fic ini, tapi kisah pribadi yang begitu saia hayati sendiri.

Saia memang terlihat (atau tepatnya terbaca) begitu terbuka, tak ragu-ragu curhat pada siapapun, dan kali ini benar-benar kembali saia ceritakan. Dan, ini fic ketiga yang benar-benar diangkat dari kisah nyata kazu, setelah First Love dan Thank You....

Dia memang benar-benar hebat, bisa membuat saia menangis berkali-kali. Itu yang menyebabkan saia jadi terlihat ceria pada sekilas penglihatan, namun sebenarnya begitu rapuh karena selalu menangis karena 'dia'. Memanglah saia benar-benar susah melupakannya, tapi saia jadi terlalu cengeng untuk hanya sekedar mengingat hal biasa akan dia dan saia.....

yukina : *muncul tiba-tiba* Eh, ngapain lu pake curhat disini?? *nodongin gergaji*??*

kazuka : ugh.... Ekh? *baru nyadar* HAA? Iya ya.... ngapain kazu pake curhat segala? Gak penting, readers!!! Maaf, saia terlalu bodoh karena keseringan curhat!! *jedot2in kepala ke kaca jendela tetangga*

yukina : gak usah pedulikan! Tapi kalau peduli maka akan sangat dihargai!! Sankyuu!!! RIPYU-nya ditunggu sekalii!!!

**Arahkan kursor anda ke bagian ijo yang sedang terlihat di bagian bawah penglihatan anda ini!!! *nunjuk2 ke bawah***


	2. You Comeback To My Life

yup! dan ini berhasil saia apdet dengan sukses! Dan, untuk permulaan kisah sesungguhnya ini, gak usah banya author note, cukup cuekin sederetan kata-kata ini, dan, READ WITH HAPPINESS WHILE YOU DOING IT! Tapi kalo mau nangis, gak dilarang, wong saia aja nangis karena fic ini~

* * *

******Crying, For The Love******

BLEACH © TITE KUBO

Crying, For The Love © kazuka-ichirunatsu23

- Chapter 2 -

* * *

Ah, lagi?

Aku menjelma untuk kesekian kalinya menjadi makhluk cengeng tak berguna yang hanya bisa teronggok tanpa senyum.

Gin....

Nama itu terus mendengung di pikiranku. Mendengung, menggema hingga menusuk hatiku dengan maknanya. Makna namanya, yang langsung membuatku terpikir, akan senyummu yang menyebalkan itu.

Ya, senyum rubahmu itu. Yang selalu kau tunjukkan kapanpun kita bertemu. Walau aku hanya melirikmu di ujung mataku, senyum itu selalu dengan jelas mengarah padaku.

Awalnya aku senang, aku bahagia bisa mengenal dan dekat dengan orang sepertimu. Walau terkadang kau seperti menyembunyikan sesuatu dariku, di balik senyummu itu.

Ya, itu hanya awal.

Di bagian tengah, seiring kepergian tak jelasmu itu, yang lebih memilih melakukan sebuah pengkhianatan dibanding mengerti perasaan orang yang telah menantimu bertahun-tahun.

Pengkhianatan yang melukaiku, membuatku semakin membencimu.

Juga senyummu itu.

Setiap saatku ingat dirimu, yang pertama muncul selalu saja senyum itu. Terkadang senyum itu kumaknai lain.

Kumaknai kalau senyum itu hanyalah untukku. Walau berpola sama dengan senyum yang setiap detik kau ukirkan. Aku tetap merasa kalau itu berbeda.

Siapa yang salah, Gin?

Kau?

Tak bisa sepenuhnya aku salahkan dirimu.

Karena akulah yang terlalu bodoh untuk menunggumu yang selalu pergi meninggalkanku, tanpa alasan jelas yang masuk akal.

Aku tak akan mau dipersalahkan!

Lantas?

Cinta bukan salah siapa-siapa, apapun yang disebabkannya. Itu mungkin yang harus kupelajari.

Tapi, seperti yang kukatakan sebelumnya, aku terlanjur dendam padamu, Gin!

Kau telah mengubahku rapuh. Meruntuhkan isi hatiku yang selalu mengharapkanmu. Menenggelamkan benih cinta yang selalu bersemi tiap hari setiap bertemu denganmu.

Kau pasti sedang tertawa disana, bersama kapten tak berhati itu, tanpa peduli siapa dan bagaimana keadaan orang yang paling kau sakiti.

Aku ingin berteriak, Gin. Sepuas-puasnya, menerbangkan suaraku ke tempatmu berada, agar kau mendengar, agar kau tahu, seberapa sakitnya hatiku saat kau pergi.

Tapi suaraku tercekat. Dan yang mampu kulepaskan hanyalah bulir air mata.

Aku terus menangis karenamu, Gin....

Aku ingin kau tahu itu....

xxx

Lagi, wajahmu yang menyebalkan itu muncul di hadapanku, di tengah perenunganku akan dirimu tadi.

Nafasku pendek, ah, aku kurang tahu kenapa. Dan penglihatanku gelap.

Naluriku serasa aneh. Keadaan ini, seperti keadaan setengah sadar sehabis tidur.

Aku.... Dimana?

Kenapa yang ada hanya wajahmu, Gin?

Apa ini karena aku terlalu memikirkanmu?

"Tahanlah sedikit, Matsumoto-san...."

Eh, suara itu....

..... Bukan suara Gin. Aku sedikit kecewa.

"Matsumoto-san? Anda sudah sadar?"

"Kira?" aku benar-benar telah tersadar sepenuhnya. Aku berusaha bangun.

Kulihat sekeliling. Aku tengah berada di atas sebuah gedung tinggi. Dari kejauhan dapat kulihat, beberapa shinigami masih bertarung.

Jadi, semuanya tadi.....

Hanyalah refleksi atas alam bawah sadarku?

Tadi aku hanya mimpi? Kenapa mimpiku semuanya tentang Gin?

Bodoh....

"Anda sudah tak apa-apa, Matsumoto-san?"

"Ah, aku baik-baik saja...." kataku memaksakan diri. Beberapa bagian tubuhku memang sakit. "Apa yang terjadi?"

"Saya membawa anda kesini, karena perintah Soutaichou. Kurang aman kalau berada di sana." Kira memperhatikan sekeliling.

"Terima kasih...." ucapku. Aku duduk termenung. Kurasakan pipiku basah. Aku.... Menangis? Dalam mimpi seperti tadi?

Rupanya Kira memperhatikan apa yang kulakukan. "Saya mendengar anda terus-terusan memanggil nama seseorang saat anda tidak sadar tadi...."

Ah, pasti Gin. Bahkan dalam mimpiku pun aku mengingatnya? Bodoh sekali. Terlalu! Hanya untuk seorang pengkhianat dan penoreh luka hatiku aku sampai sebegitunya?

"Gin?" aku memastikan. Kira mengangguk, sementara tangannya masih sibuk menyalurkan kidou penyembuhan untuk Hinamori. Ya, ada beberapa orang di sekitarku. Ikkaku, Hinamori....

Oh iya.... Sekarang adalah waktunya perang. Bukan waktu untuk bernostalgia bersama air mata karena Gin.

Makhluk bodoh yang menjebakku.

Ah, bodoh sekali. Sekarang waktunya serius, ayo, serius, sekarang adalah perang menentukan masa depan Soul Society!

Aku menarik Haineko dari tempatnya. Kemudian aku berjalan maju, aku telah siap menghadapi siapapun musuh yang menghadangku.

Termasuk Gin....

"Matsumoto-san? Anda tidak apa-apa? Luka anda...." Kira masih sibuk dengan 'pasiennya'.

Aku tersenyum. "Tidak apa-apa."

Mungkin bisa disebut pemaksaan diri? Karena aku masih merasakan sakit di beberapa ruas tulang rusukku, karena serangan monster besar dari Fraccion milik Espada yang bertarung dengan taichou.

Aku memandang sekeliling lagi. Di depan sana, ada Soutaichou bersama Ichigo, berhadapan dengan Aizen. Dan Tousen sedang bertarung dengan Komamura-taichou.

Eh, hanya ada dua?

Mana Gin?

xxx

Aku paksa mataku untuk memendar ke sekeliling lagi. Tetap tak kutemukan sosok berambut silver yang selalu mengandalkan senyum rubahnya itu untuk menyembunyikan apapun dari dirinya.

Muak. Aku ingin benar-benar membencinya.

"Gin...." tanpa sadar aku menggumamkan nama itu lagi.

Dimana dia? Apa dia sudah....

.... Mati?

Bagus. Aku malah senang kalau seperti itu. Dia mati, biar aku tak lagi mengingatnya. Biar air mataku tak lagi jatuh sia-sia karena makhluk sialan itu.

Tapi....

Di otakku langsung berputar ribuan memori, beberapa kukenali sebagai wujud Gin.

Saat dimana dia menyelamatkanku, saat kami menghabiskan hari-hari bersama....

Saat senyumnya kumaknai sebagai apresiasi dari waktunya untukku, saat ia melindungiku...

Entah kenapa semuanya terasa indah.

Pelan-pelan kurasakan air mataku jatuh lagi.... Aku kembali menangis.

Karena kau Gin! Kau telah memberikan harapan mati untukku yang menantimu! Kau yang tak pernah memberi kejelasan walau berkali-kali aku harus menahan sabarku. Kau yang selalu memberiku cinta yang semu, berbayang jelas namun tak ada kenyataannya.

Kuseka lagi air mataku. Lupakan soal Gin, dan inilah saatnya bergerak!

xxx

"Unare, Haine.... Hmmph!!" saat aku tengah diam-diam menyerang Aizen dari kejauhan dengan Haineko-ku, aku terhenti karena mulut dan leherku tiba-tiba dililit oleh sebuah tangan misterius. Sesaat kemudian aku merasakan hembusan nafas yang menyapa leher dan telinga kananku.

Ini seperti.... Deja vu?

"Tadaima, Rangiku...."

Jantungku nyaris terhenti. Suara ini....

"Gin...." Aku meraih tangan yang menyergapku dari belakang itu.

Lalu aku merasakan tubuhku melayang, terbawa shunpo 'makhluk' itu entah kemana. Dan dalam hitungan sekian detik aku sudah berada di tempat yang sepi, di atap sebuah gedung, jauh dari arena pertarungan tadi, dan aku tak dapat lagi melihat para rekan dan atasanku yang tengah bertarung.

Aku melepaskan tangannya dariku. Dan berbalik, menatap wajahnya yang memuakkan itu.

Memuakkan?

Dalam satu sisi hatiku, aku berkata seperti itu. Memuakkan, karena senyuman dari wajahnya itulah yang menipuku selama ini. Menipuku, menjebakku dalam kebenaran cinta yang palsu, membuatku terus hanyut dalam jurang kerinduan dimana aku tak bisa keluar lagi.

Aku merindukannya, karena sebenarnya aku mencintainya. Aku membencinya, karena dia tak kunjung memberikan kebenaran dak kejujuran akan cintaku.

Rasa hatiku terlalu ambigu untuk diterjemahkan. Aku terkadang merindukannya, menginginkan sosoknya disampingku, berharap ia akan kembali padaku, dan menyatakan semua dibalik senyum serigala itu.

Namum aku juga terkadang membencinya, karena.... Aku sudah menyatakannya berkali-kali. Dia tak kunjung mewujudkan harapan yang telah lama kunanti. Membiarkanku terus menunggunya, sementara ia tertawa disana merencanakan kehancuran tempatku berada.

Apa sebenarnya yang ada di otaknya saat ini? Apa yang membuatnya begitu? Sebegini tak berharganyakah aku hingga ia tega membiarkanku begini?

"Lama tak bertemu, Rangiku...." Ia memegang bahuku. Sementara aku masih terpaku, menatapnya dengan mata berkaca-kaca.

"Gin!!" ucapku. Dengan refleks aku memeluknya, merengkuhnya bersama rindu yang terus kutahan. Dan aku pun menangis di pelukannya.

"Kau! Kenapa kau pergi seperti itu?! Tanpa memberitahuku tujuanmu!!"

Ia hanya diam, tapi tangannya bicara, mengelus rambutku. Begitu nyaman.

"Jawab, Gin!! Jangan diam saja! Aku menunggumu selama ini!!" Isak tangisku semakin menjadi, meneteskan berkali-kali air mata ke pakaian putih yang tengah ia kenakan.

"Gomen na, Rangiku...."

Kata-kata itu lagi?! Aku benci kata-kata itu!

"Apa maksudmu, Gin?!! Kau sudah membuatku menderita karena kata-kata itu!! Dan berhentilah tersenyum seperti itu!! Aku muak!!" Aku memukul-mukulkan tanganku ke bahunya.

"Tapi Rangiku, aku tak punya pilihan...."

"Pilihan? Maksudmu apa? Pilihan untuk terus menyakitiku? Membuatku menanti sesuatu yang tak pasti?"

"Aizen-taichou mengajakku untuk sebuah kedamaian kita semua."

"Kedamaian? Yang seperti ini kau sebut kedamaian? Racun apa yang dia gunakan untuk mempengaruhimu?!"

"Ia yang akan memimpin kita. Dan perang ini hanyalah awal untuk itu semua, kedamaian yang kita inginkan. Tidak lagi terikat pada peraturan memuakkan Soul Society."

Tangisku tak kunjung berhenti. Sebegini jahatnya orang yang kucintai?

Apa aku juga jahat? Mencintai pengkhianat macam dia?

"Kau jahat, Gin!! Aku tak ingin lagi melihatmu!!" aku berbalik, memunggunginya.

"Jangan berbohong padaku, Rangiku. Aku tahu, kau masih menyimpan perasaan itu."

Aku terdiam. Membiarkan nafasku mengalun untuk penyela pembicaraan menyakitkan ini.

"Kalau kau tahu aku masih menyimpan rasa itu, kenapa kau perlakukan aku seperti ini? Meninggalkanku, membiarkan aku menahan rindu yang menyakitkan, membiarkan aku menangis karenamu??! Jawab Gin! Kau bodoh!!"

"Karena itu untukmu, Rangiku."

"Untukku? Kau bilang untukku? Apa? Kau melakukan ini untukku?"

Gin mengangguk pelan.

"Kau mengkhianatiku, itu untukku? Apa maksudmu, Gin?"

Dengan gerakan cepat, aku kembali ditariknya ke dalam pelukannya. Dengan lembut kembali ia usap pelan rambutku, dan kali ini wajahku, ia usap pelan sisa air mata yang membasahi pipiku.

"Tunggulah sebentar lagi, Rangiku, dan kau akan jadi milikku..... Sepenuhnya...."

Aku tersentak sesaat mendengar kalimat itu. Benarkah? Ia serius?

"Karena aku mencintaimu, Rangiku...."

Ia benar menatapku dengan mata terbuka saat itu. Matanya yang biru kehijauan, membuatku tenang untuk sesaat. Ekspresinya kali ini, tampak berbeda dari biasanya. Ia tak menampakkan senyum serigala itu. Gin yang ini.... Begitu damai.....

Aku hanyut dalam waktu yang seakan berhenti untukku, seakan mempersilahkan aku untuk terus menikmati saatku bersama Gin.

Aku jadi semakin yakin aku tak bisa lagi menghapus rasa cinta ini. Apapun yang terjadi. Sudah terlambat untuk lari dari jurang perangkap Gin.

Meski aku menangis karena dia, tetap saja ada waktu dimana aku bisa melihat senyumnya lagi. Niatku melupakannya dan membuangnya dari ingatanku jadi batal, dan menyisakan lagi harapan yang semu.

"Gin...." ucapku untuk kesekian kalinya. Entah ini yang keberapa aku menggumamkan namanya lagi.

Tangannya menggenggam rahangku. Mendekatkan wajahnya kepadaku. Semakin dekat, dekat dan dekat....

Hingga waktu kembali terhenti untukku dan Gin, saat aku merasakan hangat bibirnya yang menyentuh bibirku dengan lembut. Dan saat jemarinya yang menggenggam rahangku dengan pelan mengusap ruas tulang pipiku. Aku merasa....

..... Cinta ini telah terwujud. Benar, kan? Tak ada lagi yang perlu dikhawatirkan. Waktu kami telah melebur menjadi satu, mewujudkan diri menjadi jelmaan cinta yang indah, untuk saat ini.

Tapi itu hanya sebentar. Ia menarik dirinya. Aku terdiam.

"Gomen na, Rangiku...."

Kata-kata.... Itu lagi? Aku menjadi bingung. Apa maksudnya? Setelah menyatakan cinta padaku, sekarang ia minta maaf?

'Duakkh!'

Aku merasakan tulang rusukku yang barusan sembuh kembali sakit, ngilu hingga seakan menusuk kesadaranku menjadi samar-samar.

Tapi dalam kesamaran itu aku bisa melihat, Gin menarik pedangnya.

'Crassh!'

Aku kembali melihat darah yang menciprat dari perutku. Rasa sakit yang luar biasa tetap kutahan untuk melihat ekspresi Gin selanjutnya.

Awalnya ia minta maaf, menyatakan cinta, minta maaf lagi, dan berniat membunuhku?

Kau kejam, Gin!!

"Argh..." erangku pelan. Kesadaran seakan sudah tak sanggup menahan rasa perih ini.

Gin kembali melebarkan senyum serigalanya. Sesudah itu aku tak lagi dapat melihat apapun. Gelap.

**- To Be Continued -**

**

* * *

  
**

kazuka : AHAHAHA~~ ANCUR!! ANCUR!! GAJE!! ABAL!! ALAY!! GARING! Akh, gak tau apa lagi kata-kata yang pas untuk menggambarkan ke-abalan karya saia yang satu ini. Jadinya aja karena spontanitas! ah, kenapa saia mesti nge-publish kisah semacam ini ya?

yukina : tau ah, aku gak bisa ngomentar banyak!

kazuka : kamu juga ya? Ah, fic ini emang ancur dah! *nangis di pelukan yukina, meluk2 gaje*

yukina : O, Oi!! Aku masih straight!!

kazuka : ah, aku juga, aku masih teringat ama bebek, jadinya nulis fic ini...

yukina : bebek? Ah, yang itu ya? Yang nama aslinya..... UMMPH!

kazuka : gak boleh nyebutin nama dia di depan umum secara terang-terangan!!

yukina : oke dah, kali ini aku jaga rahasia! Dan, kita cuma akan membalas ripyu! Pertama dari **rabichan kawaii na. -gag log-, **katanya ceritamu sangat menyentuh jantung..

kazuka : kok jantung, rabi? lambung kali...

yukina : *geleng2, majikannya udah stres* simpan dulu kegilaanmu, jangan sekarang, ini waktunya ngebales ripyu! berikutnya dari **ichakuchikichi**, ah, kalian ternyata senasib....

kazuka : uph... Icha.... kita sama... *meluk Icha* senasib!

yukina : udah, semakin detik author nih tambah gaje! biar aku yang ambil alih. Jawaban untuk **Ruki_ya**, ngeramu? nih author cuma hebatnya di kata-kata aja! Yang lain terutama ilmu eksak, ANCUR gak berbentuk!!

kazuka : ayo, bongkar terus aibku disini!

yukina : itu bukan aib, tapi kenyataan! selanjutnya, review dari **BinBin-Mayen Kuchiki**... kamu bikin dia nangis waktu baca fic ini!

kazuka : yah, ampun! BinBin, dikau nangis saat les bahasa Inggris? Ditegur gurunya gak?

yukina : buat BinBin, kalo ditegur gurunya, salahkan kazu!! Hahaha~

kazuka : Ufufufu~ saia udah terlalu sering bikin orang nangis! yap, selanjutnya, dari **Park Seo Young**, makasih, Himeka-chan!! Eh, merasuki? yang merasuki saia adalah 'DIA', sampai-sampai dia bisa membuat saia mengetik fic ini!! HWAHAHAHA~~ *ngerobek-robek poster muka 'dia'*

yukina : *geleng2 lagi* dan dari **mss Dhyta...**

kazuka : CURHAT banget nih mss! saia memang terlalu CENGENG! tapi makasih pujiannya ya! *grin*

yukina : ge-er lo!! terakhir dari **Qie KurOsaki**, nah, ini khusus untukmu, jawab sendiri!

kazuka : ah, Qie-nee tau aja saia PALING PAYAH DI EKSAK! Tapi makasih nasihatnya, dan pujiannya... hiks... dikau memang benar, Qie-nee... *nyium tangan Qie-nee*

yukina : eh, bukan yang terakhir! masih ada! dari 

kazuka : ripyu-nya sesudah saia hampir aplot chapter 2, ahaha~ dia malah ripyu di samping tempat duduk saia! maklum dah, kami kan sekelas! *meluk Hira* ma... makasih ya... ah, tuh bebek kita bakar aja yuk! haha!! *ikut nyulut obor ama Hira*

yukina : selesai! *ngelempar kertas berisi ripyu*?*

kazuka : sekedar menginformasikan, fic ini kemungkinan hanya three-shot *emang ada istilah kayak gini?*

yukina : soalnya nih author udah langsung ngetik chapter 3-nya, dan saat apdet chapter 2 ini, fic ketiganya sedang dalam proses pengetikan.

kazuka : yup! Dan, terima kasih, minna, tetaplah BRS!!

yukina : apaan tuh BRS??

kazuka : Baca, Review, Setia nunggu!! Ufufufu~ Oke, makasih!!

**untuk kebaikan semua, kliklah link bernuansa hijau ini!**


	3. A Happy Ending

WB-ku sembuuuhhh!!! Terima kasih Tuhaaann!!!!! Akhirnya, saia sempat pesimis dengan lima multichapter punya saia, namun berhasil menamatkan satu dulu....

oke dah! baca aja!!

.

******Crying, For The Love******

**.**

**.  
**

BLEACH © TITE KUBO

Crying, For The Love © kazuka-ichirunatsu23

- Chapter 3 -

(Last Chapter)

* * *

**NORMAL PoV :**

Gin menahan tubuh Rangiku yang jatuh tak berdaya. Sesaat ia memanfaatkan waktu untuk memandang Rangiku sekali lagi. Gin paham. Ia telah menyakiti. Ia telah melukai, luka sedalam-dalamnya di hati Rangiku.

Ia hanya tak ingin Rangiku terlibat dalam peperangan mempertaruhkan nyawa ini. Ia tak ingin Rangiku terluka. Biarlah ia jatuhkan Rangiku disini, asalkan tak terluka di medan perang sana. Karena luka di medan perang itu jauh lebih beresiko.

Karena Rangiku terlalu berharga untuknya.

Ia punya alasan tersendiri mengapa ia meninggalkan Rangiku dan lebih memilih menjadi seorang pengkhianat. Alasan besar, yang membuatnya rela berpisah, dianggap pengkhianat, dibenci, didendam oleh cintanya sendiri.

Ia menghentikan senyumnya. Senyum yang selalu menyembunyikan apapun di dirinya -entah itu kebohongan, cinta, suka, derita. Membiarkan wajah Rangiku memenuhi penglihatannya, merayap masuk hingga ke naluri terkecilnya, hati.

Hati yang selama ini tak pernah ia biarkan bicara, dan ia ganti dengan senyum. Membuat dirinya bercitra licik di hadapan rekannya.

Wajah Rangiku....

Telah lama menahan derita. Ia tahu, dan derita itu karena dirinya.

Bukannya ia tidak peka, tapi ia sangat untuk hal itu. Sangat peka, hanya untuk Rangiku seorang.

Tapi ada hal yang menghalangi dirinya untuk menunjukkan kepekaan itu.

Sudah. Biar ia bersabar sedikit lagi untuk meraih Rangiku, karena ada satu hal lagi untuk benar-benar mewujudkan keinginan itu.

Sekali lagi, ia mengelus rambut Rangiku, dan mengecup keningnya dengan pelan. Dan ia membawa Rangiku ke dalam gedung tempatnya berada, menaruhnya di dalam, agar tak terganggu siapapun.

"Gomen na, Rangiku.... Tunggulah sebentar lagi...." Ia melangkah keluar, dengan menyisakan kilasan pandangan untuk Rangiku sebelum ia menjauh.

**xxx**

Darah telah membasahi shihakushou para shinigami yang tersisa. Beberapa macam darah bercampur jadi satu, mengotori warna putih yang mendominasi haori para kapten yang tengah berjuang.

Tetes peluh tak dapat lagi dihitung berapa kali mengaliri tubuh mereka.

Sang pemimpin pemberontakan, telah menyerahkan sepenuhnya tekad liciknya kepada takdir, mendampingkannya ke langit menjadi sebuah impian berkenyataan palsu. Takdir, mengantarkannya untuk menyapa nasib yang harus dihadapi. Tetes darah untuknya hidup telah habis. Berganti senyuman beku untuk cita-cita tak nyata, karena nadinya telah putus untuk mewujudkan itu semua.

Dengan kata lain....

.... Mati. Tak lagi beriwayat.

Itulah yang terlihat di mata Gin. Ia berdiri, mungkin masih belum ada yang memperhatikan ia telah berada di tempat itu semenjak beberapa menit yang lalu.

Bisa saja, sedetik lagi adalah gilirannya untuk menyusul Aizen. Atau seperti Tousen yang tengah sekarat berlumuran darah di tangan Komamura.

Tapi ia berharap tidak. Karena janjinya belum tertepati untuk seseorang, Rangiku.

Seorang pengkhianat seharusnya tak berhutang cinta, karena hidup mereka bukanlah untuk cinta. Jadi, apa yang harus Gin lakukan? Ia harus membayar nyawa untuk pengkhianatan macam itu, tapi ia tak ingin mati sebelum memiliki Rangiku dalam konteks sesungguhnya.

Ia telah salah semenjak awal. Keliru.

Tapi keraguan dan kesedihannya itu tak pernah tergambar di mata orang lain. Yang orang lain lihat adalah senyuman ala rubah, seolah menjelaskan dialah yang terlicik dari trio pengkhianat itu.

Ya, ia hanya pengkhianat, pemberontak, penoreh luka bahkan untuk seorang wanita yang begitu ia cintai.

Pantaskah ia lagi untuk menyambung hidup untuk menggapai impiannya, meraih Rangiku setelah luka yang ia berikan di balik senyum itu?

Yang membuat Rangiku terus menangis, karena cinta.

"Sekarang giliranmu, Ichimaru."

"Ichimaru-taichou, anda sudah tak lagi bisa bergerak."

"Heh, Ichimaru rupanya."

Gin memutar matanya. Tampak dua orang kapten dan dua orang wakil kapten berdiri mengelilinginya. Pertama, di depannya, Toushiro Hitsugaya. Keningnya telah melelehkan keringat tanpa henti dan bercampur dengan darah.

Di sebelah kanannya, ada Soi Fon, yang masih menyeringai sambil memegang Suzumebachi bersama Omaeda di sampingnya. Dan yang ketiga, di sebelah kirinya, mantan wakilnya, Izuru Kira, yang menatapnya dingin, dengan shikai Wabisuke yang seakan siap menjatuhkannya untuk sebuah permohonan maaf.

Darahnya mendesir untuk sekian detik. Degup jantungnya seakan berjeda beberapa saat.

"Kh...." katanya pelan. Ia tahu, ia telah terkurung, dan seakan kematian yang sesungguhnya telah menari di ujung pedang keempat shinigami itu.

**xxx**

"Jangan bergerak lagi, Ichimaru!" Toushiro berhasil mengunci gerakan Gin dengan meletakkan Hyourinmaru ke leher Gin, hingga menyisakan tetesan-tetesan darah dari goresan luka di dekat urat nadinya.

Shinshou telah terjatuh, pertanda tak lagi dapat dikendalikan lagi untuk sebuah perlawanan. Soi Fon siap menusukkan ujung runcing Suzumebachi itu ke mata Gin. Izuru terjatuh, telah kalah telak karena perlawanan terakhir Shinshou sebelum jatuh tadi.

"Dirimu telah habis, Ichimaru."

Gin tetap tersenyum, walau hatinya galau setengah mati. Sudahlah, memang hidupnya yang bergelut dosa tak pantas mendapatkan akhir yang bahagia, seindah langit yang ceria saat itu.

Ia menghela nafas. Ia rasa, itulah nafas terakhirnya.

"Tu.... nggu...." lamat-lamat suara itu terdengar, berjedakan rintihan.

Toushiro menoleh, begitu pula Soi Fon.

"Ja... Jangan bu... nuh... Gi... Gin...." suara dan pemiliknya telah sepenuhnya berada di depan mata mereka bertiga.

"Matsumoto...." Toushiro terkejut, melihat keadaan wakilnya yang telah berlumuran darah, baik dari mulutnya maupun dari bagian perutnya. Tapi walau keadaannya begitu, ia tetap berusaha penuh berjalan tertatih-tatih.

"Ja....ngan...." Rangiku menghentikan kata-katanya, bukan karena apa-apa, hanya karena kesadarannya tak lagi mampu untuk menunjang kata-katanya. Ia jatuh, tak mengelakkan lagi gravitasi yang menariknya, yang tak peduli apakah ia masih bernyawa setelah terhempas ke tanah karena gravitasi itu.

"Rangiku!!" Gin tak lagi mempedulikan kedua kapten yang menahannya, ia berlari ke Rangiku, walau lehernya telah terluka dalam karena membiarkan Hyourinmaru menggores dalam di situ, saat melanggar kuncian dari Toushiro sejak tadi. Untuk Rangiku.

"Ichimaru!!!" teriak kapten ber-haori angka 10 itu. Toushiro tahu teriakannya ternyata sia-sia.

"Akh, syukurlah, Rangiku...." Gin telah mendapatkan Rangiku di genggamannya, mengangkatnya di atas kedua tangannya.

"Ichimaru.... Kau...."

"Tolong, kali ini... Jangan dulu bunuh aku sebelum aku berbicara pada Rangiku...." mohonnya dengan nada rendah. Benar-benar permohonan. Tanpa senyum rubah yang mengganggu.

"Grrh!! Tapi kau adalah pemberontak! Pengkhianat!! Kau pantas mati!!" Soi Fon berteriak. Sebuah lompatan sudah ia lakukan untuk menerjang Gin.

"Kumohon, kali ini, biarkan Rangiku mendengarkanku, meski untuk terakhir." Gin membuka matanya, menatap. Meski susah untuk dipercaya, laki-laki berambut silver itu menatap mereka dengan mata berkaca-kaca.

Toushiro meluluh. "Baiklah. Soi Fon-taichou, mundur. Kita ampuni dia untuk beberapa waktu. Katakan ini pada Soutaichou, biar aku yang menjaganya."

**xxx**

Gelap kembali terasa. Sunyi menyesap masuk ke keadaan sekitar Rangiku. Ia coba untuk membuka kelopak matanya. Serasa susah. Berat. Nafasnya pun tak seringan sebelumnya.

"Ngghh...." ucapnya, setelah benar-benar sadar dari tidurnya.

Mata berpendar biru itu menguasai sekeliling, mencoba mengetahui keberadaannya setelah kelelahan menyergap dirinya.

"Rangiku...."

Suara itu adalah bunyi pertama yang berhasil ditangkap indra pendengarannya setelah sadar kali ini. Matanya mengerjap beberapa kali lagi, memastikan sosok pemilik suara itu.

"Gin?"

Gin diam. Tangannya dengan erat menggenggam jemari di tangan sebelah kiri Rangiku.

"Kau? Gin? Apa yang terjadi? Perangnya bagaimana?!" Rangiku dengan cepat bangun, matanya berekspresi kaget, khawatir, dan separuh tak percaya.

"Perangnya sudah berakhir. Kalian sudah menang."

"Kalian? Bagaimana dengan Aizen? Tousen?"

"Aizen-taichou...."

"Mati?"

"Ya. Dan Tousen masih hidup, walau kondisinya masih kritis dan belum bisa bangun. Dia tidak dibunuh atas permintaan Komamura-taichou dan Hisagi-fukutaichou."

"Lantas kau?" Rangiku menahan pertanyaannya, pertanyaan 'mengapa mereka tak membunuhmu?'.

"Aku? Aku kesini untuk...."

Tanpa kata, Rangiku menyergap Gin dalam pelukannya. "Jangan tinggalkan aku lagi, Gin...."

"Gomen na, Rangiku.... Aku hanya diperbolehkan hidup hingga aku minta maaf denganmu. Soutaichou memerintahkan mereka untuk mengeksekusiku...." Gin menghentikan senyumannya.

"Apa?" Rangiku tersentak kaget.

"Semuanya mengusulkan, agar aku dieksekusi mati." ucap Gin dengan wajah tenang. Tapi siapa yang tahu apa yang sedang ia rasakan sekarang?

Rangiku terpaku. Air matanya meleleh lagi tanpa bisa ia bendung.

"Kapan?" Rangiku mengguncang pelan bahu Gin.

"Kata mereka secepatnya. Aku sudah memohon pada mereka untuk terus menunda eksekusiku hingga kau sadar, dan kau mau memaafkanku...."

"Memaafkanmu? Tentu saja, baka!" Rangiku memeluk Gin lagi.

Andai ia bisa menghentikan waktu, itulah yang pasti ia lakukan sedari tadi.

"Aku, mencintaimu, Rangiku...."

"Aku juga, Gin...."

Gin mundur perlahan, melepaskan tangan Rangiku yang mendekapnya erat, "Aku harus pergi, Rangiku."

"Jangan pergi lagi, Gin...."

"Maaf, ini kewajiban. Aku harus menebus kesalahan terbesarku, mengkhianati Soul Society, dan melukai banyak orang. Termasuk kau, Rangiku...."

Rangiku menggeleng. Seolah dengan gelengan itu ia dapat membalikkan fakta.

Gin tak lagi menjawab. Ia hanya pergi berlalu, masih dengan senyum yang tidak bisa diartikan itu.

Pandangan Rangiku mengabur, memudar karena air mata yang menggenang.

Tetes air mata itu lagi-lagi jatuh, untuk sebuah cinta yang sekarang tak bisa diraih lagi.

**xxx**

Ketukan pintu terdengar di malam yang sepi ini. Rangiku yang sedang berbaring, menoleh ke pintu ruangan perawatannya itu.

"Silahkan masuk."

"Permisi, Rangiku-san...."

"Oh, kau Isane," Rangiku melihat ke arah pintu, tampak Isane sedang berdiri di sana.

"Rangiku-san belum tidur?"

"Eh, belum. Masih belum bisa."

"Ada yang anda pikirkan?" Isane berjalan mendekati Rangiku, tangannya memeriksa keadaan Rangiku.

"Kurasa kau tahu, Isane...." Rangiku berpaling, tidak mau memperlihatkan ekspresi wajahnya pada Isane.

"Ichimaru-taichou? Eh, maaf jika saya menyinggung anda...."

"Tidak apa," Rangiku tersenyum kecil, "Memang benar ya, katanya dia mau dieksekusi?"

"Ya, benar. Soutaichou memerintahkan untuk mengeksekusinya. Karena dia adalah penjahat yang tak terampuni lagi. Sedangkan Kaname-taichou belum dieksekusi, karena Komamura-taichou memohon begitu. Sedangkan Ichimaru-taichou tidak ada yang memohonkannya seperti itu, termasuk Kira-fukutaichou. Jadi...."

"Dia akan dieksekusi secepatnya," sambung Rangiku.

"Begitulah...."

Suasana diliputi hening, hanya tangan Isane yang masih sibuk memeriksa keadaan Rangiku.

"Mungkin besok anda sudah boleh pulang, Rangiku-san."

"Begitu ya?"

"Ya. Kesehatan anda sudah pulih, luka-luka dalam anda juga sudah membaik."

"Hn... Tidak bisakah malam ini aku pulang?"

"Kenapa malam ini? Setidaknya anda masih bisa beristirahat sebelum mulai bekerja besok."

"Ayolah Isane, tidak boleh?"

"Hn... Ba... Baiklah. Tapi jangan bilang ke Unohana-taichou kalau saya yang memperbolehkan anda pulang, ya!"

"Tenang, tidak apa. Terima kasih, Isane."

**xxx**

Malam yang dingin, merasuk dalam ke kulit laki-laki yang sedang menekuri langit dari sela jeruji itu.

Mata hijau muda-nya terbuka, tidak seperti biasanya.

Ia memandang langit yang kelam, tanpa bulan.

Hanya hitam

Ya, hitam.

Seumpama kesalahannya yang sudah mengendap, menghitam keseluruhan karena saking banyaknya.

Kesalahannya, ia rasa sudah tak bisa terampuni lagi oleh mereka, orang-orang yang dulu temannya.

Mengkhianati, merepotkan.

Dan yang paling ia sesali.

Rangiku.

Wanita yang dulu pernah ia selamatkan, pernah ia cintai.

Namun karena ia yang -entah terlalu bodoh atau apa, malah ia tinggalkan.

Membuat wanita itu terluka, menangis, dan menanti sebuah harapan kosong, tak berjawaban.

Memang ia telah kembali sekarang.

Ia ingin meminta pengampunan pada Soutaichou. Namun, ya karena itu tadi, kesalahannya sudah tak terampuni.

Tousen tak jadi dieksekusi karena ada yang memohonnya, membelanya mati-matian.

Sekarang dirinya?

Bahkan Rangiku pun mungkin tak akan mau sekedar untuk membelanya.

Itu karena kesalahannya sendiri.

Tak patut disesali. Karena sesal tak akan membuka jalan apapun untuk mengembalikan masa lalu.

Sesal hanyalah serpihan kesalahan yang terbawa angin bernama waktu, menghanyutkan kita yang sudah terpuruk.

Takkan ada lagi jalan, ia pesimis.

Inilah bayaran karena kebodohannya.

**xxx**

Langkah Rangiku menderap, masih di malam yang sama, dan tetap sunyi. Ia menyusuri koridor-koridor dari divisi-divisi yang ada di Gotei 13.

Lalu ia sampai di depan divisi 1. Beruntung, shinigami yang biasa menjaga kantor utama itu sedang lalai bertugas.

Ia dapat mendengar suara Soutaichou memimpin rapat para kapten. Ia bersembunyi sebentar di balik dinding, mengumpulkan keberaniannya

"_Ayolah, Rangiku, kuatkan dirimu. Kau harus bisa... Demi Gin."_

Rangiku lalu melangkah diam-diam.

"Anda mau apa?"

Rangiku yang sudah akan melangkah masuk terpaksa menghentikan langkahnya. Shinigami penjaga tiba-tiba muncul disampingnya.

"Ah, aku mau menemui Soutaichou."

"Anda tidak mendengar? Di dalam sedang ada rapat para kapten. Tidak bisa diganggu."

"Ayolah, ini urusan penting."

"Tetap tidak bisa!" shinigami itu mengeraskan suaranya, menegaskan lagi pada Rangiku bahwa perkataannya adalah peraturan mutlak yang harus ditaati.

"Aku jyuubantai fukutaichou! Keperluan mendadak!"

"Kalau begitu, bisakah anda tunggu hingga rapat selesai?"

"Tidak bisa! Penting sekali!!" suara Rangiku tak kalah kerasnya.

"Biarkan dia masuk!"

Soutaichou rupanya paham situasi diluar.

"Tuh! Biarkan aku masuk!" tanpa ragu Rangiku membuka pintu besar yang sedang tertutup rapat itu.

**xxx**

Sekarang ia langsung berhadapan dengan Soutaichou. Sepuluh orang kapten berdiri berjajar, dan kesemuanya melihat ke arahnya.

Terlebih kapten dari divisi 10, ketuanya. Yang dipastikan paling heran akan alasan ia berdiri di situ.

"Soutaichou, bisakah saya memohon sesuatu?" Rangiku menunduk, atau lebih tepatnya bersujud di depan Soutaichou.

"Apa yang kau minta?"

"Saya akan menjadi penjamin Ichimaru Gin. Tolong jangan eksekusi dia," kata Rangiku tanpa mengubah posisinya.

Semuanya bertambah terkejut dengan permohonan wanita itu barusan.

"Matsumoto...." Toushiro berujar pelan.

"Tolong, Soutaichou. Saya bersedia dihukum jika Gin berkhianat kembali. Bebaskan dia, walaupun dia tidak lagi bisa menjadi seorang taichou."

"Apakah itu bisa diterima?" Soutaichou bertanya balik.

"Saya mohon, Soutaichou. Saya akan menjadi penjaminnya."

Desas-desus terdengar dari barisan para kapten itu.

Ternyata ada juga orang yang membela Gin. Itulah yang kebanyakan mereka omongkan.

Cukup lama juga Rangiku menunggu. Soutaichou tampak berpikir.

"Kau bersedia dihukum jika orang itu kembali mengkhianati kita?"

"Ya," jawab Rangiku singkat.

"Baik, aku membatalkan pengeksekusian Ichimaru Gin. Aku akan memberikan hukuman pada Matsumoto Rangiku, jyuubantai fukutaichou, jika dia berkhianat kembali."

Rangiku tersenyum tipis, hingga ia menunduk kembali, "Terima kasih banyak, Soutaichou...."

"Angkat kepalamu," perintah Soutaichou. "Cuma itu yang mau kau sampaikan?"

"Ya. Terima kasih banyak, Soutaichou. Saya permisi," Rangiku berbalik mundur. Lalu pergi meninggalkan sepuluh kapten yang sedang terheran-heran.

"Akhirnya ada juga orang yang mau membela dan menjaminnya ya...." decak Kyouraku.

"Setidaknya lebih baik daripada dia hanya mati tanpa dikenang," sahut Ukitake.

"Rapat dilajutkan," kata yang bernada biasa dari Soutaichou bisa menenangkan kembali suasana yang sempat gaduh.

**xxx**

Gin masih melamun. Menatap pada bulan yang hanya menggantung dengan kebisuan.

Gembok dibuka, suaranya membuat Gin menoleh.

"Kau boleh bebas."

"Apa?" tanya Gin pada shinigami penjaga yang membukakan jeruji itu untuknya.

"Kau bebas, sekarang," tegasnya lagi.

"Kenapa aku bebas? Bukannya aku akan dieksekusi? Dihukum mati?"

Shinigami itu diam sesaat, menatapnya dengan tatapan dingin, "Seharusnya kau bersyukur. Masih ada seseorang yang mau mempertaruhkan nyawanya untukmu."

"Mempertaruhkan... Nyawa?"

"Dia bersedia menjadi penjaminmu agar kau bisa bebas."

"Apa? Penjamin? Bagaimana bisa?" Gin meruntut pertanyaan itu. Batinnya penuh dengan tanda tanya.

"Kau pasti tahu sendiri. Berterima kasihlah, dan jangan pernah jadi pengkhianat lagi jika kau menyayangi dia dan nyawanya," shinigami itu berlalu tanpa permisi. Meninggalkan Gin yang masih belum mempercayai kesadarannya sendiri.

"Apakah itu... Rangiku?"

**xxx**

Angin musim salju memang menusuk, walaupun butiran halus itu tak turun. Suhu yang berhembus begitu menusuk tulang. Selaras dengan langit yang kelam. Sebuah bintang pun enggan menemani malam ini.

Wanita itu tidak menangis, tidak jua tertawa.

Matanya berair, namun bibirnya tersenyum.

Kali ini ia tidak mengharapkan bulan yang tersenyum padanya, atau bintang-bintang mungil datang padanya untuk menyanyikan lagu penghibur.

Tapi ia ingin laki-laki itu.

Untuk datang kepadanya. Merangkulnya kembali. Dia sudah di depan mata. Selangkah lagi mungkin akan tergapai.

Ia tak menyesal mempertaruhkan nyawanya ke Soukyoku disana, untuk laki-laki itu.

Karena pengorbanan cinta takkan terbayar apapun, berapapun, bagaimanapun.

"Rangiku...."

Wanita itu menolehkan kepalanya, menggeser anak rambut di samping telinganya, yang mengganggu pandangan kepada yang datang padanya.

"Gin...." ia tak memberi ekspresi berlebihan sementara laki-laki itu mengambil tempat disampingnya.

"Terima kasih, Rangiku...." ia meraih tangan Rangiku, menggenggamnya erat.

Rangiku tak menjawab. Tak merespon apapun. Ia anggap tak perlu ada kata 'sama-sama'. Semua sudah impas. Tak perlu ada jawaban atas bayaran kesepiannya selama ini.

"Sekali lagi, terima kasih, Rangiku...." Gin mengharap jawaban.

Rangiku menghela nafas, "Hanya itukah yang ingin kau sampaikan?"

"Tidak. Masih ada."

"Kau tidak berbohong dibalik senyummu itu?"

"Memangnya kenapa kalau tadi hanya kujawab 'ya'?"

"Aku akan membunuhmu."

Gin diam. Mempersilahkan Rangiku untuk melanjutkan kata-kata itu.

"Kau pikir sudah berapa lama aku menunggumu?!! Menantimu dalam kesakitan?"

"Kau masih sakit hati?"

"Wanita mana yang akan tahan jika orang yang dia sayangi pergi begitu saja tanpa jawaban yang pasti?"

"Jika aku membayarnya dengan ini?" Gin menggamit bahu Rangiku ke dalam rangkulannya.

"Aku harap kali ini nyata, Gin. Bukan harapan kosong dengan senyuman tak jelas yang menjadi penyelanya."

"Ya, ini nyata."

"Aku tak butuh kebohongan, Gin."

"Kau perlu apa untuk mempercayaiku? Mau bukti atau sesuatu yang harus kulakukan untukmu? Menurunkan salju di musim panas?"

"Tak perlu sesuatu yang berlebihan...."

Rangiku menyela. Matanya memejam, menghirup udara, mengisi paru-parunya.

"Jangan lagi pergi dariku. Sudah cukup aku menderita karena dirimu."

Gin tersenyum. Namun bukan senyuman rubah bernada licik seperti biasa. Bahkan Rangiku pun begitu tertegun melihat senyuman itu.

"Ya. Langkahku sudah cukup untuk meninggalkanmu. Aku sudah ada disini. Untuk memilikimu...."

**- owari -**

**

* * *

  
**

cuma ada tiga kata untuk fic ini...

.

.

.

LEBAY!!! LEBAY!!! LEBAY!!!

Sumpah dahh!! LEBAY benaar!!!!

Gin-nya OOC!!! Seandainya Gin kayak gitu, mungkin saia udah tepar. Nyogok berapa ke Tite Kubo buat bikin karakter Gin jadi kayak gitu ya??

*disepak*

Maklum aja dah! Saia baru sembuh dari WB, jadinya maklum aja kalo ada yang gak jelas disini. Otak mampet kebanyakan mikir sekolah, jadinya pada nyampur, ditambah lagi fic multichap saia sekarang jadi lima! Makanya jadi rada buntu

.

Kebanyakan chin-chaunk (baca: cincong) dah, mending balesin ripyu :

**kishina nadeshiko** : makasihh~ kenapa gak ditembak? Sayangnya pistol buat nembak sedang saia pakai buat nembak -piiip- *dicakar*

**BinBin-Mayen Kuchiki **: saia emang gawat, bikin orang nangis di tengah pelajaran.... ==a

**Ruki_ya** : trenyuh ya? yah... penderitaan karena cinta memang berat....

**ichakuchikichi** : sedih? hiks... iya... *ikutan nangis*

**Jess Kuchiki** : ngeripyu punya saia lancar? duh, baguslah kalo gitu. hape jez nurut ama fic saia! *dikemplang kiri-kanan* Gin dibunuh? Kan sayang, gak ada lagi makhluk yang senyum setiap saat, langka tuh... *dishinsou juga*

**CursedCrystal** : makasih nee! kapan bisa bikin puitis? Sekarang juga bisa kok, asal yakin n berusaha! Yohoo!!

**rabichan kawaii na -gag log-** : nangis lagi? ya ampun... saia emang parah udah ya... *geleng2* kalo ada gurunya, bilang aja abis liat gambar bawang, makanya nangis.... *dicubit*

**Ni-chan d'Sora. Yuki** : ah, gak papa~ ini udah lanjut nichaan! yo!!

.

yosh! makasih yang udah read n ripyu! Nih fic selesai di chapter 3 aja, berhubung ini cuma fic singkat atas kesakithatian dan kepatahhatian saia terhadap seseorang. Makasih lagi ya!

.

.

**Ripyu lagi?**


End file.
